The Wedding (1986)
Plot Overview The wedding arrangements have started. Fallon thanks Miles for everything. He assures that he does not regret a single second with her. But Monica is worried since Miles seems to hope seriously for a failure of their marriage and for a second chance for him. Jason asks Jeff to help Miles to get back his pride. The injunction is still in operation. Blake has come earlier with Steven to California in order to accomplish his business agreement with Zach Powers concerning his oil. But Blake is also suspicious about the rumors which gets Zach in connection with the murder of William Mahoney. Zach feels insulted by Blake's allusions, but his stepson Spiro Koralis seems to suspect Zach, too. Miles is asked for an examination by the police. Meanwhile Fallon is very angry about her mother Alexis who has taken Blake to court. Anyway it seems as if Alexis and Krystle won't be able to fly to California because of the weather. Sable begs Zach not to attend the wedding, but of course he doesn't change his plans for her. Jason is amazed to find himself still somehow attracted by Sable, which gives her new hope. Sable tries to get closer to him again, but Conny is determined to help her brother off the hook. Fallon must promise Steven not to let Jeff ever go again. Her husband to be is rather convinced that his marriage will work out this time and Blake is just happy to get his "son" back. Nevertheless he can't avoid getting into an argument with Jason about Zach again. While Dominique apologizes to Jeff for her numerous tries to convince him that Fallon was dead, Sable asks Miles not to torture himself by participating in the wedding ceremony, but he insists on it. He and Jeff sort of reconcile before the wedding takes place. Bliss and Sean decide secretly to get married, too. Fallon and Jeff have scarcely left for their honeymoon when the police turns up and arrests Miles for murder. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Ray Wise ... Spiro Koralis * John Considine ... Lt. Braden * Ian Abercrombie ... The Minister * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Healy Cunningham ... Polly Trumble * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby uncredited cast member: * Lorenzo Gaspar ... Wedding guest Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * David Jones .... floral arrangements * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode features John Forsythe's (Blake) final guest star appearence on the show. This is the only appearence ever made by Jack Coleman (Steven) on the show. Diahann Carroll (Dominique) also crosses over from "Dynasty." * In this episode, Blake mentions to Fallon that Fallon's mother, Alexis, and Blake's wife, Krystle, were unable to attend the wedding because a fog had grounded planes in Colorado. However, in reality, actresses Joan Collins and Linda Evans refused to participate in the spin-off series because they felt it took away from the parent series. * ''The Wedding is the third most-watched episode of ''The Colbys ''and the most watched ever in it's Thursday's timeslot. Production details * Shooting Dates: From February 7, 1986 to February 18, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air). Quotes * '''Jason Colby: Doesn't the groom even get a little time off to get ready for his wedding? Jeff Colby: Ask our people in Paris. As far as they're concerned, it's business as usual. [chuckles] I don't mind. Jason Colby: Well, I was hold up with six lawyers and a murder agreement just before Sable walked down the isle. Ah, it's in our blood, I guess. * Zach Powers: I say the word and you go back to signing proxies like the other shareholders. Spiro Koralis: And the day you try that, is the day the police will reopen the investigation into my mothers mysterious drowning. * Francesca Colby: So much for the truce. Sable Colby: Yes well, it was beginning to drag on a bit, wasn't it? See you tomorrow, Frankie and oh, eh... don't be the last guest to leave. * Sable Colby: [surprised to see Jason in the reflection of her mirror] Jason, how long have you been standing there? Jason Colby: 'Bout 28 years. * Jeff Colby: Miles, things are different between us now. We're brothers. I've never had a brother, neither have you. Why... why don't we try and make that mean something? Miles Colby: Just give me one thing: Randall.